


Stilettos...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s fantasy becomes a reality…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilettos...

Title: Stilettos…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Passion, Love, Desire…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Justin’s fantasy becomes a reality… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Stilettos…**

It took Justin a while to acknowledge his fantasy; he daydreamed about it, wondering how Brian would react. He started window shopping at Victoria’s Secret, admiring the sleek heels, imagining how they’d look. Soon he found himself purchasing the tantalizing shoes, along with a pair of stockings, thong and a corset.

Finally he got up the nerve to try on his new black outfit, loving the way the silky lingerie felt beneath his fingertips, and the way his smooth stocking-covered leg muscles looked in the mirror. When Brian came up behind him, he knew he wasn’t the only one lost in his fantasy. 

He leaned down to straighten the back seam, when he felt Brian’s hand running up his leg, and the inside of his thigh. Brian caressed the silky stockings, carefully avoiding the studded shoes. Shivers ran up Justin’s spine, as Brian’s breath hitched. 

The rest is history…

The End…


End file.
